


虎山行04.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 港pa。不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行04.

红灯笼，师爷椅。朴灿烈脊背贴在翘起扶手上，不自在地拱一拱，烟盒翻开关闭，啪嗒有声。他不满这地方装修，好做作——搞乜花满楼啊？也不见靓女，肌肉猛男倒有两个，立在边伯贤身后，给桌面投下密不透风的影。

边伯贤要给他点烟，他抬手捏碎里头爆珠，烟身一缕缕撕开。对方不以为忤，笑笑移到自己唇前，两人抽烟一粗一细，一焦油味重一气凉，边伯贤陷入不绝的雾中，雾变红透紫。他说：不要嫌喔，老人家审美嘛，场子里能谈事情的也就这间屋子。

八月二十六，离十九日局上两人摊牌讲话一周整。朴灿烈卷开一张地图，烟屁股从码头戳到另一个码头，最后一条粗疏的大弧线，在台湾花莲一停，直指柬埔寨。先前被抠出的烟丝落一路，纷纷麻麻，此时看来，正像点了坐标。

“知你们有线无货源，借航道一用。”

“借？烈哥这么客气。”

“有借有还，联华来都来了，不分一杯羹是……”朴灿烈学他平常软绵绵上扬的语调：“是真的很机车耶。”

干喔，边伯贤没出声，回敬句不标准的痴线。他问：“喜合不是有线直通掸帮？找外人借不太好吧。”

朴灿烈不耐烦，他一不耐烦就易变得凶煞，那种凶煞不是正面袭击，是隐性玩命，啪地押满问你跟不跟。讲你知喜合有线，唔知呢条线同盛伦嘅两年前就被差佬收掉？话少绕，绕多就没得谈，三家继续搞，搞到死。

边伯贤笑，急什么，我不是正想问你什么货吗？粉？

朴灿烈讲是粉怎样，你怕了？

“还真有点怕，我年纪轻，没试过。”

他好想翻白眼，台湾小白脸面皮厚成这样，比自己都大装什么纯情国中生。朴灿烈也懒得探究真假，讲：“迟早要试，不过轮不到我来给边哥开荤。还真不是粉。”

“小枪小炮，搞点夜宵钱啦。”

边伯贤眸光一闪，说那你胃口不小。

“独吞就撑，不是有人同分？”

室内安静，外头忽然喧闹，有东西跌碎和骂娘声。身后两个男人肩膀微耸，边伯贤举起右手，几根指头往下一划，他们又退了回去。

他倾身前靠，人中以下杵在虎口里，一双非常漂亮的手，问朴灿烈怎么分。

朴灿烈比个4，边伯贤看着自己的手，从指腹扫到指尖，慢吞吞将它抬高，一只完整手掌，灯笼下指甲的光泽像曼姨颈上珍珠项链。

“好。”出乎意料，朴灿烈应得爽利。边伯贤把一点惊讶掩好，他以为他无论如何不愿半分。

朴灿烈好似看透他想法，抖烟丝扔烟头收地图一气呵成，讲来日方长，我又不似边哥小气……现在你要去看看么？怕你迟一步，场子就要被砸了，联华场子也不多啊。

“不劳费心。”边伯贤眨眨眼。

一开包间门，外头音乐震得耳要聋，却突然止住。男男女女扭腰摆臀的一片扫兴，一地碰倒酒液横流外一个身影甩下了手中插头。他走至暧昧谲艳的灯光中央，举起黑皮夹证件，讲：“查证，身份证都摆桌上。”声音不大，像神来分野，自然，难以撼动。刘海剃短了，朴灿烈很轻易地给他的脸做个全览，从眉到唇，再从肩至腿，总看不够。他想他的弟弟还是好年青，不单年纪，精神上未经催折，只冲向一个点，所有的爱与信念只作用于一个点。这是真年青。不懂压强过大就会反弹，或者说不想懂。

“阿sir无酒饮无人畀买单，嗰湾仔女尸体都要发臭啦！不管，半夜嚟管人饮酒寻开心……”人们骂骂咧咧，他在一片脏字眼中穿行，个个点数，毫不沾身。带来的两个警员半圈下来都额角哗汗，憋气憋得太辛苦，吴世勋被老板挡住，讲营业执照年年续，阿sir新来嘅？不识得人。差唔多可以啦，我正正经经做生意——

话未讲完，吴世勋掏出两包粉塞他前胸。点着男人攀扯的手臂，一字一句道：“唔好讲白烂话阻着我，不然呢就系你场里搜出嚟嘅，明白？”

男人笑一僵，旁边卡座里两个净场的拈个开瓶器就砸来，落下前一刻被人抓手腕，劲大到要脱臼。

朴灿烈的脸从暗处一点点显露，左手还握着一人的腕子，右手主动去衣兜里摸身份证：“查ID就查ID嘛，屁大啲事情，蔡老板配合一下。”等吴世勋将卡片交还，他一抬头，见边伯贤站台阶上也露了笑，缓步走下来递台湾证件，像递一份舞会邀约。

“初来乍到，见笑了，吴sir。”他招呼所有人：配合一下嘛，好好市民，酒水八折。有马仔将音箱插头重连，乐点、光束、黏腻的喘息，再熬制一锅沸腾汤水。吴世勋在这熬煎滚热中是一枚不为所动的蛋，外壳不会裂开一分，里头更不融化，他查过最后一个人，带两位同事从正门离开，连带着光净的前额都像蛋壳，放冷冻层那种。

“吴sir，”朴灿烈追出去，你东西掉了。

他听到边伯贤在后装腔作势，阿sir出公务东西要带好喔，我们留不起来着。

吴世勋一条腿已经跨进警车，手撑在车门上，看朴灿烈提那两小袋粉走来——他还等了红灯。第一次见这样细枝末节上遵纪守法的古惑仔，居然有点好笑。吴世勋关车门，把同事、作为警察的一小部分自己，统统关进一个玩具匣里。

他伸手去抓塑料袋，朴灿烈一个提高，扑了个空。他皱眉，做乜？

“呢嘢你边度弄嘅？”朴灿烈眉心皱痕比他更深，好似身份对调，在审讯小弟。朴灿烈意识到，咳一声：我唔系刺探，若系涉密，可以唔使讲。

风吹过塑料袋，透明的扑啦声。声是透明的、单薄的，风和塑料袋也是。粉是白的，像雪尘，朝雾。天很黑，像情人眼睛。吴世勋盯着袋中粘住一半的粉发呆，朴灿烈好像讲了那句话，也可能没讲，他讲：我只系担心你。扯掉所有对立牌面、身份尴尬。耳心响起蝉叫，五岁孤儿院的池塘，他憋气沉底，看朴灿烈在岸上跑来跑去，最后蹿起来扑到他身上时被恶狠狠打了。他放声大哭，哭到后来当然有表演之意，却确实做到睡前都不理朴灿烈。朴灿烈偷偷爬他床，不长的胳膊从后环住，小声讲对唔住对唔住，世勋。你吓到我了，我只系好担心你。

等虚幻蝉鸣消去，吴世勋略一踮脚一把抓住了朴灿烈举着的小塑料袋。他口气平稳，讲就刑侦组嘅，我观摩一二，也唔会被罚写报告啦，只要及时归还未被发现。

朴灿烈讲反正你玩心收一收，他想问署里最近很多这东西吗？最后作罢。

吴世勋嗯嗯嗯，心里发笑，真又训起来了，好似他不混黑，我非白道，只是哥哥训弟弟，天经地义喽。朴灿烈看他挡着嘴，就要去掰他的脸，吴世勋忽然讲：“我有点嫌果个台湾人。”腮处鼓起一小块。

朴灿烈大笑，我也。

“嗰你还同他一起饮酒。”

“我倒想请吴sir食饭食冰，只怕他不得闲，”朴灿烈看远处红绿灯，而且我新学好几句台湾话，想讲与他听。

吴世勋捂耳朵，示意不听不听，拉车门发动，消失在红绿灯前处。

朴灿烈睡前去了趟格洛普的公司楼，中环好地段，寸土寸金，看去还很那么回事。问前台金生呢，最近来得频繁不频繁？前台女仔夜校毕业，从未懂其间门道，甜滋滋讲金董好久没来啦，朴理事乜事？

他摆摆手，说我上楼拿份文件。23楼，路过每一间有人的办公室打招呼，钥匙开门，关上，不是理事房间，是属于执行董事的。

“你畀佢嘅钥匙？”鸿升堂内谢宗白看着不甚清晰的黑白影像，朴灿烈坐在金钟大的转椅上平躺片刻，右脚又去勾抽屉，翻翻找找，开一包蛋黄酥。

“对。”金钟大目光停在别处，写明的不感兴趣，想了想补充讲，我也有佢嘅，平日冇事换着房间坐。

“我们屋里冇乜嘢见唔得对方嘅，同理，也冇乜嘢见唔得宗哥。”金钟大嘴角微翘，诚恳好脾气的样子。

谢宗白但笑不语，最后看一眼屏幕中为捡蛋黄酥钻进桌底的朴灿烈，啪地关掉。

朴灿烈捡起那半个蛋黄酥，夹心上粘些地毯上的羊毛，在灯下反着微光。好似他刚才小指顶去桌后金属条的纽扣状窃听器，也正暗里闪闪发光。

九月中秋，谢宗白在九龙老城摆了宴，光叫得上名号的就来了两百多人。联华自然在行列中，边伯贤不仅来，还带着他们的五五分成。那批军火有惊无险，一到掸帮，落地即脱手，进项令联华中竹桃松柏四位老仙对边伯贤也稍露服气之意。交接所得时陈六代朴灿烈去的，返程途中朴灿烈看也不看，卡递给他，讲自己转十万块。

另一辆车上，司机问谢宗白要否上堂。“今日老人都在，放唔过烈哥去嘅。年青一代就系唔知规矩，哪有越过龙头捞私钱？”他口内颇愤愤难平。

“阿光，你跟我几多年了？”

司机骂声一断，讲十年，畀宗哥开车九年咗。

“嗰就唔算后生仔喇？依我睇，也还系后生仔。”谢宗白笑出含混的喉音，他拍拍阿光的耳，讲十年啊，灿烈跟我也有七年，不算短。

“后生仔做事，多冲威，出点格也系有嘅。拦唔住，就睇他自己会不会收。”

至十一月初，朴灿烈同边伯贤又陆陆续续交了几批货。他们最后一次单独交货分成，是在旺角的冰室。朴灿烈点鸳鸯奶茶，边伯贤点一杯冻牛奶还要加蜂蜜，看得叫人喉咙发堵。朴灿烈暗讽他这口味，怎么不找个富婆傍一傍，总比在联华受老头们的气要强。边伯贤说不会受太久气的。

“你不懂啊，我这人吃不得苦的，一点苦都不要吃。所以也不会委屈自己太久，管他什么四老仙喔。”

突发袒露的诚实会打人措手不及，朴灿烈嫌他嘴里没几句真话，真假之间又很跳脱。说：“对外人你还真敢讲耶。”

“我们不是一条船吗，”边伯贤故作惊奇：“至少目前。”

“还有朴生，你不会讲台湾话就不要学我讲，有够难听。”

哦，朴灿烈吸一口奶茶，把长颈杯倒过来嚼冰块。他在阵阵太阳穴的麻木中开口：还记得我讲过轮不到我来给边哥开荤吗？三点钟的阳光像滤过的冲剂颗粒、琥珀、单色虹，蚊虫撞路灯那样撞向朴灿烈瞳孔，令其眼睛在一瞬间具备某种残忍的重量。边伯贤沉默地看他，他搓了搓手上的冰水，他讲：“我的意思是，把这个开荤机会给谢宗白。”

“整个喜合，50多个场子，字花粉样样沾。喜合的粉，你要不要。”

边伯贤噗嗤一声笑了，应下前扔一句：不知道你是忠心过头还是软蛋过头，不会之前就是为了铺垫着把生意做大吧。

朴灿烈没生气，说软蛋为主，忠心也不好自夸啊。

他一回鸿升堂，把地图、账本和边伯贤的录音，全部交给谢宗白。谢宗白从第三次起就派人跟他，不是不知道，此举剖心在次，表态是第一位。很多时候谢宗白先看这个态，再关心白纸黑字。朴灿烈有时想吸粉有瘾吗？坐位子上才有瘾，操控欲，“啪”地碾死一只臭虫一般，成为生活本身，这种权力才有瘾。他们在谢宗白眼里不算人。

谢宗白把账本放在膝上，说和联华做，唔系唔行，你要嚟掺把手咩？

朴灿烈垂头，讲我年青，先头也捞够啦，有白哥和北区何叔他哋，唔用献丑。

何叔为这份“举荐”还请他宵夜，朴灿烈吃多龙虾，当晚抱着马桶吐到两点，摇晃站直凉水抹脸，镜中人眼睛充血，好似龙虾壳。他关灯，倒在卫生间地板上睡了一夜。

金钟仁回警署的消息，整个西街比署内同僚更早知道，至于朴灿烈，那就是早上越早。他骑摩托执行每月的例查，见十几个眼熟马仔加个朴灿烈，蹲在街口炸金花。他摁喇叭，唰地站起一大片。金钟仁对镜抓了把头发，跳下来每家店敲敲看看问问，尽职尽责，讨老人家喜欢。屁股后缀一长串尾巴，从街头到街尾。

他终于忍无可忍，转头骂：做乜啊？夹道欢迎啊？夹道欢迎俾我立好嚟！

朴灿烈拍手，听见未？金sir发话咗，立正——稍……

金钟仁一个扫堂腿，朴灿烈蹦起来躲过，面朝他，从身后提一盒美心月饼。收了嬉皮笑脸，看去也是一派前程远大，说：“畀伯母食，要身体康泰啊。”

金钟仁讲谁系你伯母，讲你唔好行贿再去反咬我一口啊，伸出去接的手却不慢。马仔都哄笑，一个年纪小的大声：哪有用月饼行贿嘅，金sir放心啦！金钟仁毫无威慑力地挥了挥月饼盒：唔好好念书，出嚟混社团，你老母打断你嘅腿！小马仔继续扯着嗓子：我全家富贵啦！

他骑上摩托，在金色阳光中喷吐的废气都是金色的。警用摩托突突着在大道上飞驰，驶出这片绝大多数时候可恨、有时又不那么可恨的、属于他的辖区。到警署办公室，金钟仁想起行动组新来的那位，代过几次班就来软磨硬泡换辖区的。

——又来了。吴世勋。

金钟仁摆了个“No”，免谈的手势。月饼盒状似随意地扔入脚边装满卷宗的纸箱，他请假三月，已堆积如山。再一脚踢进去，稳稳地夹在双腿前。

新人面色好差地走掉，女警官开玩笑讲你们争风吃醋真胜似TVB，阿仁啊，你知唔知小吴系原配？青梅竹马，你还霸住朴灿烈做咩？

顿时两人在房间的两端蹦起，为自己洗刷。金钟仁望住吴世勋比他红得多的脸孔，心中打突：难道是真。

真不真不归他管，只想管各色卷宗。同事们一个个下工，走前赞他一句拼命三郎。金钟仁在空荡荡办公室内拆开月饼，九枚，凤梨五仁莲蓉各三。他一个个掰碎，那些甜蜜软口化为扑簌簌粉末，终于在第五枚下头找到一张折叠成指甲盖大小的薄纸片，有油渍。他握在掌中，先走到阳台上抽了根烟。

月亮从山后云层破出，纸上小字：梅窝→赤柱东，分域47号。12.6，19:00。

金钟仁把纸片凑上了将熄的烟头。


End file.
